Code Prototype
by TheDarkWarrior74
Summary: Mi primer fanfic, un crossover entre Código Lyoko y Prototype, un juego que desde que lo jugué me gustó muchísimo, y espero que a vosotros os guste este fanfic, saluditos!
1. Capítulo 1 El Proyecto Blacklight

**Antes de empezar con mi primer fic, quería aclarar que los personajes de Código Lyoko pertenecen a MoonScoop y los personajes de Prototype pertenecen a Radical Entertainment, y la historia no será exacta al videojuego de Prototype o a la serie animada de Código Lyoko.**

**Todo comienza en el año 2039, para especificar bien. Espero que os guste a todos.**

**CÓDE PROTOTYPE:**

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL PROYECTO BLACKLIGHT:**

**ODD'S POV:**

Uno nunca sabe lo que puede encontrarse en el mundo. Algunas veces… puedes encontrarte algo puro e inocente… pero de pronto, eso mismo, puede convertirse en algo terrible.

Yo soy el Doctor Odd Della Robbia, científico de **Gentek, **una empresa farmacéutica que, además, se dedicaba a contrarrestar los efectos de las armas bioquímicas, pero entonces llegó la estúpida **Blackwatch… **una empresa paramilitar, la cual estaba obsesionada con las armas biológicas. Tomó el control de Gentek, y desde entonces, ya no ha vuelto a ser lo mismo.

Desde hacía varios meses, los doctores **Burk **y **Raymond McMullen **comenzaron a comportarse de forma extraña, rehuyendo a todos los demás científicos de las instalaciones de Gentek en Nueva York. Pero todo empezó a desmoronarse hace dos días.

La Blackwatch nos ordenó fabricar súper soldados con un reciente virus creado por McMullen denominado: **Blacklight. **Nuestras investigaciones demostraron que el virus era terriblemente contagioso, además de desastroso. En un principio era un virus para erradicar el cáncer, algo que Gentek lleva persiguiendo desde hacía 9 años, pero en vez de curar el cáncer, lo empeoraba, transformando en monstruos sedientos de sangre a todos los infectados. Por suerte, no fui uno de ellos… más o menos.

Antes que nada, contaré en resumen mi vida. Nací y crecí en Italia, aunque a mis 13 años me mudé a Francia. Allí conocí a mis mejores amigos: **Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Jeremy Belpois y Aelita Schaeffer. **A nuestros 16 años **(Yumi tenía 17), **terminamos nuestros estudios y nos separamos, lamentablemente. Como ya he dicho, yo acabé trabajando para Gentek… quise unirme a la búsqueda de la cura del cáncer.

Ulrich se alistó en el ejército popular alemán, y lo último que me dijo es que había sido trasladado a las **KSK (Kommando Spezialkräfte), **las fuerzas especiales de la zona… aunque tampoco me lo explicó muy bien, pero espero que esté bien.

Yumi, el amor secreto de Ulrich **(ella también está enamorada de él), **se unió a **Intranet. **No tengo ni idea de qué es eso, pero me dijo que consistía en un grupo científico e informático… o algo así, no le prestaba atención aquel día.

Jeremy y Aelita, enamorados el uno del otro, se graduaron con honores y trabajan como profesores en la universidad de Groningen,en Holanda.

Ahora que he terminado, continuaré con el Proyecto Blacklight.

Intentamos sintetizar una "cura" contra el Blacklight, pero nos fue imposible. 3 de nuestros laboratorios quedaron destrozados por los infectados, y tuvimos que empezar de nuevo. Muchos de los científicos murieron, entre ellos el Doctor Burk.

Tras las continuas insistencias de la Blackwatch, nuestros jefes nos ordenaron continuar con los experimentos del virus Blacklight. A pesar de intentar convertir a soldados en súper soldados, jamás lo conseguimos, hasta hace dos días, cuando 2 infectados escaparon de los contenedores donde los guardábamos hasta nueva orden **(buscad "prototype infectados" en Google Images y las personas corrientes pero infectadas son los infectados que aparecerán por ahora).**

Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue… que yo también quedé infectado, pero de otro modo.

Al contrario que los otros infectados, yo puedo controlarme, y no sólo eso, si no que mi fuerza física, velocidad, agilidad, etc., se triplicaron. Gracias a mis nuevas habilidades, conseguí escapar del laboratorio de Gentek, y ahora veo, como nuestra creación, devora Nueva York.

**NO POV:**

-Hora de trabajar.-susurró Odd, y saltó desde un edificio de 10 pisos y aterrizó intacto en el suelo. 4 infectados fueron a por él, pero de una patada, lanzó a los 4 contra una pared, dejando sus sesos estampados contra la pared.

-¡Iros al infierno!-gritó el italiano con fuerza. Eso sólo era el comienzo… el comienzo de algo terrible.

**Continuará…**

"**Los monstruos no nacen, se hacen" – Frase de Alex Mercer, protagonista de Prototype.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, amigos de , intentaré actualizar pronto mi fic, ya que éste capítulo ha sido algo corto. Saluditos!**


	2. Capítulo 2 Comienza la infección

**Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí traigo el 2º capítulo de mi primer fic, el cual espero que os esté gustando a los que lo estéis leyendo, sobre todo agradezco a NicholasBellamorte, ya que es el 1er seguidor de mi primer fic, al cual agradezco grandísimamente su apoyo.**

**NicholasBellamorte: Mayores explicaciones abajo, pero en tema militar, no sé si voy a poner mucho, no soy muy bueno con esas cosas, pero espero que te guste lo que pondré para el próximo capítulo.**

**CÓDE PROTOTYPE:**

**CAPÍTULO 2: COMIENZA LA INFECCIÓN:**

-¡Replegaos, son demasiados!-ordenó el coronel.

-¡Señor, atacan el flanco oeste, no podemos salir de la base!-informó Ulrich Stern, sargento de la KSK enviado especial para contener la infección en Nueva York, aunque la operación era un desastre. Su llegada se vio eclipsada cuando una horda de infectados atacaron el aeropuerto donde aterrizó su avión ya que, como agente de la KSK, lo habían enviado con el status de civil, pero ahora quedaba clara su verdadera identidad.

Hacía por lo menos 2 días que no comía, ni dormía ni nada de lo que se supone que una persona solía hacer en Nueva York. La Blackwatch había ordenado el cierre de 3 laboratorios de Gentek debido a este mismo problema, el cual aún desconocía, ya que los de la Blackwatch no le habian informado de nada.

Aquí, su rango de sargento de las fuerzas especiales alemanas no tenía validez con la Blackwatch, ya que eran los jefes del cotarro, y el **Capitán Cross,** era el peor de todos, pues su fama de tirano y agresivo era bien merecida, pues Ulrich pudo comprobar que realmente era tan malvado como hablaban los hombres de la Blackwatch.

-¡Coge a un par de hombres y defiende el flanco oeste, Stern!-gritó el coronel. De inmediato, Ulrich escogió a un pequeño escuadrón **(6 hombres y él mismo), **y se dirigieron al flanco oeste, el cual estaba repleto de infectados y apenas quedaban unos pocos soldados de la Blackwatch.

-¡Fuego a discreción sobre los infectados!-ordenó Ulrich, a lo que los 7 comenzaron a disparar a todos los infectados que se acercaban al complejo militar de la Blackwatch al que había sido trasladado Ulrich después de que los infectados atacaran el aeropuerto.

-¡Señor, aún quedan civiles ahí fuera!-informó uno de los pocos supervivientes de la Blackwatch, quien usaba una torreta automática para disparar a los infectados.

-¡Prusk y Otto, conmigo!-Ulrich, seguido de 2 soldados más, se dirigieron hacia afuera, mientras el resto del pelotón de la Blackwatch les cubría desde la entrada.

No tardaron en encontrar a los civiles… lástima que fueran infectados de inmediato y Ulrich, Prusk y Otto tuvieron que volver rápido a la base, aunque Prusk murió a manos de 3 infectados.

-¡Cerrad las puertas!-ordenó el coronel, quien se acercaba con algunos refuerzos. 3 soldados que se encontraban detrás suya se acercaron al panel de control de la puerta e introdujeron algunos números, los cuales cerraron las 2 grandes puertas que aseguraron el complejo de la Blackwatch.

-Informe de situación.-pidió el coronel, y Ulrich se acercó a él.

-Señor, algunos de los soldados han muerto, y uno murió cuando intentamos salvar a unos civiles fuera del complejo.

-¡Eso ha sido una locura, Stern! ¡No quiero perder a más hombres sólo porque quieras hacerte el héroe! ¡Lleváoslo!-ordenó, y 2 soldados le escoltaron hacia el calabozo, en los niveles inferiores del complejo.

**Mientras tanto, en la azotea de un edificio cercano…**

-Ulrich…-susurró una voz en la oscuridad, y cuando salió a la luz del sol, reveló que era Odd.-Te sacaré de ahí, lo prometo.-se fue hacia el complejo militar de la Blackwatch para liberar a su amigo.

**En los calabozos del complejo…**

"_¿Cómo me he metido en éste lío?"-_se preguntaba Ulrich mentalmente, hasta que comenzó a escuchar ruidos de combate fuera del edificio.-_"¿Habrán entrado los infectados?-_se preguntó, pero no le dio tiempo a más, ya que la puerta que daba al nivel superior quedó hecha añicos.

-¡Ulrich!-gritó Odd

-¿Odd? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio de mechón morado se acercó a él.-He venido a sacarte de aquí.-Ulrich no prestó atención, ya que el brazo derecho de Odd… no era un brazo. No sólo era más grande que el resto de su cuerpo, sino que también tenía una espada de doble filo simulando su mano y su antebrazo.

-¿Qué…-intentó preguntar Ulrich, pero no se lo podía creer.

-Ya te lo explicaré luego, ahora debemos salir de aquí.-De pronto, el brazo izquierdo de Odd se convirtió en un enorme escudo **(buscad a "Alex Mercer" o a "James Heller" en Google y veréis sus poderes, ahí está la forma exacta de todo).-**Yo te cubriré, tú coge un arma y salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.-Como dijo Odd, Ulrich recogió una de las ametralladoras de un soldado de la Blackwatch y fue detrás de Odd, mientras éste protegía a Ulrich de los disparos enemigos con su escudo, el cual los cubría a él y a Ulrich por el frente, mientras los disparos de Ulrich y la espada de doble filo de Odd acababa con los pocos que se atrevían **(o podían) **acercarse.

-Tenemos un serio problema, Odd.-dijo Ulrich mientras se escondía detrás de unas cajas, mientras dos soldados no hacían más que dispararles a él y a Odd con lanzamisiles Javelin.

-Y que lo digas.-susurró Odd, ya que un nuevo tipo de infectado apareció en escena: **el Alborotador (será mejor que busquéis en internet porque si tengo que explicar su aspecto… me parece que lo lleváis claro).**

-¡Formad alrededor del Alborotador!-ordenó un comandante de la Blackwatch, y 12 soldados se apelotonaron alrededor del nuevo infectado.

-¡Fuego a discreción!-ordenó un 2º comandante y todos comenzaron a disparar al Alborotador con sus rifles de asalto, pero el nuevo infectado acabó rápido con todos los soldados, quedado Ulrich y Odd para destruirlo y huir cuanto antes.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-susurró Ulrich.

-Pregúntaselo a tus amigos de la Blackwatch.-respondió Odd y se lanzó de cabeza a por el Alborotador. El italiano usaba su escudo para defenderse de los múltiples ataques del Alborotador, mientras usaba de vez en cuando su espada para debilitarlo. Ulrich, por su parte, entró en un camión de transporte de la Blackwatch y le hizo un puente.

-¡Cuidado, Odd!-gritó, justo antes de embestir al Alborotador. Antes de ello, Odd dio un salto que le permitió esquivar al camión. El Alborotador quedó atrapado entre el camión y la pared. Ulrich se reunió con Odd inmediatamente.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Preocúpate mejor por ti.-dijo señalando la herida de la frente de Ulrich, la cual se había hecho al atropellar al Alborotador.

-Ese trasto no lo retendrá mucho más, debemos irnos cuanto antes.

-¡NO!-gritó el italiano.-Si no acabamos con esa cosa ahora, nos perseguirá allá donde vayamos… y no puedo llevarte en volandas de un lado a otro, estoy demasiado débil para matarlo.

Ulrich se quedó pensando mientras el Alborotador quedaba libre. Vio en el suelo uno de los lanzamisiles Javelin de la Blackwatch. Lo recogió y apuntó al Alborotador.

-Líbrate de esto.-susurró Ulrich apretando el gatillo. El impacto fue impresionante, y los restos del Alborotador se esparcieron por todo el complejo.-¡SÍ!-celebró Ulrich, pero Odd lo interrumpió.

-No te hagas ilusiones.-dijo mientras apuntaba a una horda de 50 infectados dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-los dos corrieron hacia el lado contrario a los infectados.

**20 minutos después, sobre la azotea de un edificio de 15 pisos…**

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar todo esto?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Fue culpa de Gentek… y mía.

-¿A qué te refieres, Odd?

-Los científicos de Gentek y yo, desarrollamos el virus que se conoce como el Proyecto Blacklight. Originalmente se creó para deshacernos del cáncer, pero… no salió como estaba previsto, y lo peor de todo es que la Blackwatch liberó el virus. El resto, ya lo sabes.

-¿Y ese… Alborotador?

-Un invento de la Blackwatch. Combinando el Blacklight junto algunas sustancias químicas, se logran mutaciones como esa.

-¿Y cómo me encontraste?

-De pura casualidad, la verdad. Mi intención era destruir la base de la Blackwatch, hasta que apareciste tú. Entonces decidí esperar a que fuera el momento oportuno.

-Pues… gracias.

-No tienes por qué. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que…-no pudo continuar ya que Ulrich lo estaba besando. ¡Ulrich lo estaba besando! Hacía años que Odd soñaba con ese momento, y disfrutó del momento hasta que se acordó de una cosa… él lo había salvado. Ulrich lo besaba como agradecimiento por haberlo salvado, no por amor. Odd lo apartó de un empujón, y envió al alemán hacia el otro lado de la azotea.

-Suerte.-susurró Odd, y saltó de la azotea para aterrizar en la siguiente, y así hasta que Ulrich lo perdió de vista **(Odd, gracias a su "infección", puede saltar hasta 6 veces más que un humano normal, y no se hace daño al caer desde mucha altura).**

-Maldita sea.-susurró Ulrich.-Otra vez será, pero ahora… ¿cómo bajo yo de aquí?

**Continuará…**

"**Me llamaron monstruo, terrorista, asesino… soy todo eso" – Frase de Alex Mercer, protagonista de Prototype.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, amigos de , y espero que hayas quedado complacido, NicholasBellamorte, de verdad que te lo agradezco muchísimo, ¡y encima el 1er seguidor! Como me pediste, éste capítulo ha sido más largo, si no me equivoco, pero comparo éste y el anterior y éste es más largo así que espero que te haya gustado, a ti y a los que lo leáis, saluditos!**


	3. Capítulo 3 Alex Mercer

**Moon-9215: Muchas gracias, y puse yaoi porque me pareció apropiado tal y como tengo pensado desarrollar el fic, pero me complace que te guste, y aquí tienes el 3er capítulo de Code Prototype que espero que también te guste, saluditos!**

**CODE PROTOTYPE:**

**CAPÍTULO 3: ALEX MERCER:**

-¡Id al infierno del que provenís!-gritó Ulrich mientras disparaba contra una horda de infectados **(cuando hablo de horda suelo referirme entre 30 y 60 infectados).**

De pronto llegaron 3 Alborotadores.-¿Es que nunca os cansáis de molestar?-susurró Ulrich. Soltó su rifle de asalto y salió corriendo por un callejón mientras los infectados lo seguían.

-¡Ulrich!-oyó el alemán, y al alzar la vista, vio sobre el tejado de una caseta a Aelita y Jeremy, dos de sus mejores amigos. Aelita era la que lo había llamado.

-¡Chicos, necesito ayuda!

-¡Coge esto!-Jeremy le lanzó una cuerda por donde Ulrich escaló. Aelita la cortó con un cuchillo antes de que los infectados pudieran escalarla también.

-Gracias, pero tenemos que irnos.

-¿Por qué, qué pasa?-preguntó Jeremy.

Ulrich únicamente señaló a los 3 Alborotadores, los cuales, de un gran salto, subieron al techo de otra caseta cercana a la suya.

-Yo no sé tú, Jeremy, pero estoy de acuerdo con Ulrich.-los tres salieron corriendo, pero los Alborotadores eran muy rápidos. En pocos segundos los habían rodeado.

-Creo que tenemos problemas.-susurró Aelita, y Jeremy y Ulrich asintieron.

De pronto, escucharon un fuerte grito de guerra, y Odd se lanzó a por uno de los 3 Alborotadores, y ambos rodaron hasta caer a la calle.

-¡Odd!-gritaron los 3, pero los 2 Alborotadores restantes le bloquearon el paso a nuestros héroes.

-Aelita, Jeremy, encargaros del Alborotador de la derecha, yo me encargo del grandullón.-Ulrich salió corriendo a por su rifle de asalto, el cual estaba entre los infectados, y Aelita y Jeremy huían del Alborotador.

-¡Aelita!-gritó Odd lanzándola un lanzamisiles Javelin. Aelita lo recogió y apuntó al Alborotador y apretó el gatillo, pero antes de que el proyectil impactara contra él, un infectado normal se interpuso, recibiendo todo el impacto.

-¡Maldita sea!-maldijo Jeremy **(casi se me olvida. Los lanzamisiles Javelin del juego Prototype pesan alrededor de un 40% menos que los lanzamisiles Javelin reales, por eso Aelita puede manejarlo sin problemas).**

-¡Chicos!-gritó Ulrich, el cual estaba agarrado a la espalda del Alborotador, el cual saltaba de un lado a otro para intentar deshacerse del castaño.

-¡Estoy ocupada!-gritó Aelita intentando recargar el lanzamisiles.

-¡Yo ni te cuento!-respondió Jeremy, el cual intentaba huir del Alborotador.

El Alborotador de Ulrich logró tirar a Ulrich al suelo y lo sujetó con sus garras, además de preparar las garras de su "mano" derecha, dispuesto a eliminarlo, pero Odd se interpuso entre ellos, con su Alborotador detrás.

-¡Odd!

-¡Ahora no puedo!-Odd intentaba deshacerse de ambos Alborotadores. Ambos brazos se transformaron en dos escudos, ya que no tenía espacio como para usar la espada.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

Odd quedó quieto un momento por la pregunta, justo lo suficiente como para que los 2 Alborotadores lo golpearan una vez cada uno, lanzándolo contra un rascacielos.

-¡Odd!-gritaron Ulrich y Jeremy mientras que Aelita disparaba contra el Alborotador que tenía preso a Jeremy, el cual explotó en miles de pedazitos **(ya van dos, xD).**

Los otros 2 Alborotadores, al ver la situación, decidieron huir cuanto antes de allí.

-¡Volved aquí, aún no hemos acabado!-inquirió Ulrich, aunque luego se dio cuenta de Odd, el cual estaba hablando con Jeremy y Aelita. Antes de que el castaño pudiera llegar hasta ellos, el rubio de mechón morado saltó a la azotea del rascacielos contra el que había chocado anteriormente.

-¡Odd!-el rubio volteó a verlo, pero segundos después se marchó de allí.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos?-preguntó Aelita.

Ulrich negó con la cabeza. Él tampoco sabía por qué se había puesto así. Ulrich sabía de antemano que el rubio lo amaba, pero ahora no entendía por qué lo rehuía.

**Día 18 de la infección…**

-¿Así que te fuiste de allí sin dar explicación alguna?-preguntó una mujer rubia, la cual tenía una grabadora en su mano. Ella y Odd estaban en la azotea de un gran edificio, y en las calles se veían infectados por todas partes.

-Así es.-respondió Odd.-En aquella época, creía que Ulrich me amaba únicamente porque yo lo había salvado… y con más motivo lo creía, pues fue la 2ª vez que le salvé.-soltó una risa nerviosa.-Aunque no les fui muy útil aquel día.

-¿Te arrepientes de no haber hablado con él antes?

-En absoluto… si hubiese estado con ellos desde el principio, las cosas no habrían ocurrido como han ocurrido, y eso es algo que no podría perdonarme.

-¿Y qué ocurrió después de que te marcharas?

-Le coloqué a Ulrich un transmisor el día en que me besó, así que sabía por dónde estaban en todo momento, y al ver que estaban a salvo, me dirigí hacia el complejo donde encontré a Ulrich… la Blackwatch había decidido abandonar ese lugar, así que no tendría problemas allí, y podría descansar un poco, aunque las cosas no salieron como planeé.

-¿Por qué?

-Allí me encontré a alguien, aunque yo en aquel momento no sabía bien la importancia que tendría para lo que ha ocurrido.

-¿Quién era?

Odd miró hacia los infectados.-Alex Mercer.

**De vuelta al comienzo (día 3 de la infección)…**

Odd aterrizó en las ruinas del complejo de la Blackwatch. Había unos pocos infectados, aunque Odd no tuvo problemas para matarlos, ya que de una patada envió a 2 hacia afuera del complejo, y a uno le arrancó la cabeza con sus manos.

Odd comenzó a oír unos aplausos y, al mirar, vio a un hombre sentado encima del muro de la Blackwatch, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Odd tuvo que reconocer que el joven le llamó la atención por dos cosas:

La 1ª, el joven era muy apuesto.

Y la 2ª, el joven, en vez de manos, tenía las garras de los Alborotadores, lo que significaba que Odd no estaba solo.

-Buen trabajo.-dijo el joven. Dejó de aplaudir y saltó al suelo, y no pareció inmutarse, igual que le ocurría a Odd.-Me llamo Alex Mercer.

-Yo soy Odd DellaRobbia, es un placer.-Odd levantó la mano para estrechársela a Mercer, pero éste, en vez de corresponderle, le dio un beso en la mano **(qué caballero, xD).**

-El placer es mío, Odd. Imagino que te habrás sorprendido, ¿no es así?-el italiano asintió.-No me extraña. No todos los días se ven a 2 infectados juntos.-Mercer comenzó a reírse, al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada a un infectado y lo mandaba a volar detrás del muro del complejo.

-¿Cómo te infectaste tú?

-No me infecté… me infectaron.-la cara del rubio de mechón morado era un poema.-La Blackwatch y Gentek nos crearon y nos llaman **"Evolucionados". **Ahora nos dedicamos a erradicar a la Blackwatch y a Gentek por haber creado el Blacklight.

-¿Cuántos sois?

-Muchos más de los que crees.-Mercer hizo una pausa.-¿Y cómo te infectaste tú?

-Bueno, yo… yo fui uno de los que desarrollaron el Blacklight. Uno de esos infectados logró morderme, y quedé como estoy ahora.

-Intuyo que hay algo más, ¿no es así?

El rubio asintió.-3 amigos míos vagan por Nueva York, enfrentándose a la infección, pero… no puedo estar con ellos… aún no.

-Bueno, pero sí podemos estar juntos nosotros, ¿no?-el joven Mercer besó a Odd, el cual se dejó llevar. Después de unos minutos, dejaron de besarse, y Odd suspiró profundamente. Salió corriendo y saltando de allí, esperando encontrar otro lugar donde esconderse… ya era la 2ª vez que le entraba miedo de ser engañado.

Mercer se quedó mirándolo mientras 2 Alborotadores se quedaban detrás de él, y los ojos del joven Alex Mercer se volvían rojos.

**Continuará…**

"**Eres muy débil" – Frase de Alex Mercer, protagonista de Prototype.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el 3er capítulo de Code Prototype, fic que no creí que me saliera bien, pero de momento va marchando, saluditos!**


End file.
